Mikuo x Kiyoteru
by PatataLevinsky
Summary: un amor entre sensei y alumno... "amantes" que habian roto una relacion... Volveran a estar juntos?


Mikuo x Kiyoteru

Era difícil controlar a Mikuo  
>Kiyoteru trataba de apartar a Mikou con empujones y golpes, pero cada vez le era más difícil ya que estaba perdiendo los sentidos, cada vez el placer se hacía más grande hasta llegar al punto de querer que Mikou lo penetrara, el mencionado al notar a Kiyoteru estaba casi a su merced rio con superioridad, pero por eso no se quedo atrás y comenzó a besar el cuello succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo al pobre Kiyoteru, el cual ya estaba excitándose debajo de sus pantalones sin quererlo, pero seguía forcejeando un poco para que Mikou lo soltara, Mikou comenzó a meter su mano dentro de la camisa de Kiyoteru mientras seguía besando el cuello de este, en un movimiento rápido le desprendió la camisa, a la hora que quedo sin nada en la parte de arriba comenzó a tocar todo lo que tenia al frente, mientras seguía besando comenzando del cuello y bajando más y más<p>

-…ahhhh!- fue el gemido que se le escapo a Kiyoteru, a lo cual Mikou se excito al escuchar ese pequeño ruidito  
>-…Kiyo-Kiyoteru por que no dejas de pelear y disfrutas de esto, que bien sabes que lo estas disfrutando- le decía Mikou en su oreja, mientras la lamia y mordía el lóbulo<br>-…ahhh no creas que solo por hacer esto te voy a perdonar, ahhh aun sigo molesto con tigo, ahhh por lo que me hiciste- trataba de decir Kiyoteru entre gemidos  
>-…bueno eso ya lo sé, pero después de esto te explicare todo, además tienes que perdonarme ya que tenemos poco tiempo, máximo como dos semanas máximo- sin más y más Mikou comenzó a recostar a Kiyoteru en la cama mientras volvía a besar los labios de este, el beso comenzó suave y tierno, pero pasando el tiempo se iba haciendo agresivo, Mikou empezó a lamer los labios de Kiyoteru para pedir permiso, este al darse cuenta abrió un poco la boca y Mikou sin pedir segunda invitación metió su lengua, la cual al instante comenzó una danza con la de Kiyoteru<p>

Seguían con esos besos mojados hasta que les falto el aire, Mikou aprovecho esto para seguir bajando mientras daba besitos, hasta que llego al pantalón del sensei el cual se le erizo la piel cuando sintió a Mikou bajarle la cremallera, Mikou agresivamente le quito el pantalón y ropa interior a su "amante" y sin hacerlo esperar agarro el miembro semierecto del castaño, el cual se erizo y gemio al sentir la mano de Mikou agarrando su miembro  
>-…ahhh- gimió el castaño al sentir la mano de Mikou sobre su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo, los movimientos lo estaban enloqueciendo, esa mano experta subía y bajaba, primero despacio y luego comenzó a acelerar haciendo que el castaño no soportara por mucho rato más<p>

-…Mi…Mikou ya ca…casi me….me ven…vengo…pa…para on…onegaiiii- trataba de decir Kiyoteru entrecortadamente, luego se sobresalto ya que Mikou metió el miembro del castaño en su boca  
>*5 minutos después*<br>Mikou saco el miembro del castaño de su boca y le hablo  
>-…no me digas que pare, cuando se perfectamente bien que lo estas deseando como yo- termino de decirle Mikou para después volver a meter el miembro del castaño en su boca<br>-…ahhh ahhh Mi-Mikou más rá-pido- decía el castaño ya entregándose al placer ya que no podía negarlo esto le gustaba, siempre le había gustado y como negarle al cuerpo lo que el cuerpo quiere.  
>-…okey amor- le respondia Mikou con una sonrisa de triunfo, a la vez que subia y bajaba más y más rápido<br>-…Mi-Mikou pa-para ya…ya me ven…ven- no pudo terminar la frase el castaño ya que se vino en la boca del otro, este se trago todo el semen del castaño sin soltar una sola gota, a la vez que sonreía de lado

-…bueno sigue lo mejor- decía Mikou aprovechando que el castaño estaba aun con el efecto de su orgasmo para quitarse la ropa de él, cuando se la hubo zafado se posiciono en las piernas de este y le dio tres dedos para que los lamiera bien  
>El castaño al ver lo que se proponía su "amante" agarro los dedos y comenzó a lamerlos lo mejor que pudo, cuando Mikou noto que ya estaban bien lubricados los saco de la boca del castaño y los llevo hasta abajo en su entrada, primero la acariciaba hasta que metió el primer dedo lo comenzó a mover, Kiyoteru al sentir ese intruso dentro de él grito por el dolor producido, pero poco a poco ese dolor se convertía en placer<p>

-…ahhhh ahgg- fue el grito que pego Kiyoteru al sentir el dedo en su interior, Mikou al notar que ya se había controlado un poco metió el segundo y luego el tercero, moviéndolos en forma tijerilla y en círculos tratando de lubricar la entrada de su "amante"  
>Cuando Mikou vio que estaba bien lubricado saco sus dedos y posiciono su miembro para penetrar a su "amante" le levanto las piernas en sus hombros y rozo la entrada del castaño con la punta del miembro, el castaño gimió al sentir ese tacto y no solo eso ya que Mikou quería hacer sufrir al profe y comenzó a rozar su miembro una y otra vez<br>-…ahhhh Mi…Mikou onegaiiiii pe…penétrame de una v-vez one…onegaiiii- suplicaba Kiyoteru al sentir que Mikou no tenía intenciones de penetrarlo

Mikou al oír las suplicas de su "amante" se dispuso a penetrarlo de una vez, le acerco la punta del miembro y comenzó a penetrar suavemente, Kiyoteru gemio del dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras se salieron por sus bellos ojos, las cuales Mikou las seco con la lengua a la vez que lo penetraba, pero para no hacer sufrir a su "amante" lo penetro de una sola estocada  
>-…ahhhhhhhh- fue el grito que pego Kiyoteru cuando Mikou lo penetro de una sola vez, mientras que lo agarraba del cuello y apretaba fuerte el agarre, Mikou no se movio espero hasta que Kiyoteru estuviera listo ya que no quería lastimarlo<br>-…Mi…Mikou ya pu…puedes mover…moverte- decia Kiyoteru a la misma vez que movia las caderas, Mikou con este acto se excito de sobre manera no podía creer lo bien que sentía con Kiyoteru, era único y especial ya que solo con él lo sentia  
>Mikou sin esperar segunda invitación comenzó a moverse, a penetrar al sensei primero despacio, con movimientos certeros pero suaves, poco a poco se hacían rápidos y prolongados, no podía ser más placentero para los dos<br>-…ahhhh Mi…Mikou one…onegai más rapi…rápido- pedía el sensei el cual ya no podía pensar con sus seis sentidos  
>-…será un placer mi amor- y diciendo esto comenzó a penetrarlo más y más rápido<br>Cuando Mikou notó que Kiyoteru

estaba a punto de venirse comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma velocidad, los dos estaban a punto de venirse en cualquier momento  
>-…Mi…Mikou ahhh ya no pu…puedo ahhh más ya me…me veng…vengo- terminando de decir esto Kiyoteru se vino en el pecho de los dos<br>-…yo tambi…también ahhh amor- dijo Mikou viniendo con un gran grito  
>Mikou saco su miembro despacio para no lastimar a su "pareja" se acostó a la par, abrazándolo y los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, para dormir juntos después de cinco meses que rompieron su relación.<p> 


End file.
